warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Withered/Seven
owlmoon*seven i've made a big mistake now everything's gone out of control it's all scattered in pieces when it should be complete and whole ~ "Owlmoon, there's really no point." Autumnbreeze says quietly. I just watch as she shrinks into her nest under my stare. Then the anger erupts. "You - You scared me." I say in a loud whisper. Autumnbreeze just looks at me, with her round blue eyes. "You were the one who hated me." She said, and I'm taken aback. What did I ever do? "It was you - you ignored me. Left me stranded." I say, slightly perplexed. "Because you - you gave me that look." She says, trailing off. "What did I do, Autumn?" "Nothing." Autumn. What. Did. I . Do?" "You're doing it again." She whispers. "Look, Autumnbreeze. I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry." "You really want to know?" She asks. I nod my head. "Yes... please." "Owl, remember when we were kits, and we had just met?" I nod my head, closing my eyes. The memories start flooding in, filling my head with a whirl of color. "I could never forget, Autumnbreeze. That was pretty much the start of my life." I whisper. "Remember when we used to play? With Snake and Pipes." The images of my sister flash, and I feel a wave of guilt hit me. "It was wrong, Autumn. I know that. I shouldn't have left you guys. I left my family." "You left, Owlmoon. And then Snake left us, and then Pipes told me to go too. We all cracked inside." "I'm sorry, Autumn. I'm sorry..." "You don't need to be sorry, Owl. It's just the way things are." "But I do. Skymist told me -" Autumnbreeze's looks up and I can see the immediate panic in her gaze. "What did Skymist do?" She whispers. "Nothing- it doesn't matter! But what matter -" I take a deep breath. "What matters is what happened to you, Autumn." "It doesn't matter. Not - not to you." She stands up, and I can see the cold anger in her expression. "I've always cared, Autumn." I breathe softly. "You always mattered to me. You are my best friend." "Then what about the dirty looks, Owlmoon? Every time I catch your eye, it's like you're mad at me for something." "What are you talking about, Autumn?" "I'm talking about the looks I get whenever I try to talk to Skymist. I'm talking about the blazing anger that's in your eyes everytime you set your eyes upon me." "Autumn, that's not even -" "Yes, Owlmoon. It is. There's nothing you can do to change it." "But what did I do?" "Listen. You don't talk to me. You look at me like I'm a worthless nothing. Can you blame me for not talking to you?" She inquires, and I feel something inside me snap. "Autumn. Remember the Wildflower Meadow, and the Dotted Hills? Remember when you and I used to scare Pipes and Snake in the middle of the night?" Autumn nods her head slowly. "Did you tell them - Skymist, Roseblossom, and Swanheart - about them?" At that I smile. "No, Autumn. That's only for me and you. That's our secret. Our bond - no one can break that apart." "But what if -" "Autumn, I dream about Pipes every single night. Every time I try to go and say sorry, she won't have it." "But -" "Don't worry, Autumn. Don't doubt us. We'll stick by you - you're a piece of us that we can't find anywhere else." Autumnbreeze nods her head. Skymist, Roseblossom, and Swanheart suddenly come in. "It's around twilight right now. We were hoping to get an early rest so we can wake up early tomorrow." Skymist says, yawning. The four of us climb into our nests - Autumnbreeze is still in hers - and I close my eyes. "Sweet dreams, guys." ~ everything is now fine our problems have come to an end i'm on the road to happiness my destination is right down the bend ~ "Owl! Owl!" I open my eyes to see a dark she-cat hovering over me. Her amber eyes are wide with fear, and I can feel the stillness in the air. There's only one thing that could mean - a coming storm. "Pipes? What's happening?" I ask, and as Piper trembles in fear, I jump out of my nest and go to wake Autumn and Snake. We sleep in four nests that create a circle. And all four of them are empty - they're gone. "Pipes." I choke out. "Where are they?" And like that, Piper starts to cry. I try to soothe my little sister while coming up with a plan - I need to find them, and fast. I need them - we need them. The four of us need each other. "Pipes, I'm gonna go look, alright?" I say quietly. A soft breeze starts, and I can feel the grass poking me from the sides. She nods her head, her eyes still shining. "Stay here, and call for me if something happens." She nods her head again, and I start running. The wind has become harder, and I feel as if ice is cutting through my skin. I try running against the wind, but with no avail. "Autumn!" I scream. "Snake! Autumn!" I strain to hear a reply - for some sign that they're still alive, and close by. The rush of the wind is too much. "Autumn!" I scream again. And this time - this time, I hear a reply. A faint yell. I start running, joy sweeping through me. "Autumn! Snake!" I see something in the distance, and I start running faster. And then I see something - it's them. But I realize what they've become, and my blood freezes. Two bodies lay next to each other. The larger one is a very light gray, with dark stripes running down it's tail. The body is mangled, and there are tufts of fur missing. Blood is oozing out of various wounds. I creep a little closer, and I see that it's eyes are still open. The deep blue irises are wide with terror, and they are glazed over - as if the cat isn't able to sleep. It's takes everything in me not to scream. This cat is Snake. "Snake?" I say in a shocked whisper. A hear a low moan, and the cat next to him stirs. I bound over to the cat gracefully, and all I can do is stare and the cat opens her eyes - they are such a familiar leaf green. "Autumn..." I whisper, and she moans again. "Autumn, what happened?" "Snake … Snake is dead." She says feebly. I nod my head, anxiety filling me. "Autumn, who did this?" I whisper. "It was... Pipes." She lets out a shaky breath, and then they stop altogether. Autumn is breathing. Autumn is dead. Autumn is gone. "Pipes?" I choke out. I stare at her in horror as the wind suddenly stops, and it's silent again. I dip my head as it starts to rain. A light drizzle at first, and soon it's pouring. I'm soaked by the time I make it back to Pipes. She looks up at me, her eyes full of worry. I narrow my eyes at her, remembering what Autumn said. It was Pipes - Pipes did that. "Owl, did you find them?" She asks, her voice trembling. I notice the expression in her eyes, and it is that of triumph. Pure triumph fills her eyes, and when she notices my staring, she hastily tries to hide it. "Th - They're dead." I say, hanging my head. I can hear Piper shuffling her feet as I close my eyes. "I'm sorry." That's all she can manage. I open my eyes again, staring into her gaze. "Pipes, I know it was you." "How?" She just looks shocked. "You didn't manage to kill Autumnbreeze." I say angrily. "How could you do this to us, Piper? We are your family." "No, no you're not." Pipes snarls. "You guys treat me like a nobody. There's never a place for me, not when you guys are around. I had to get rid of them." "But we didn't -" "Now it's time to get rid of you." Piper whispers, her eyes glinting. I stare at her in shock. She lunges, and the last thing I remember is a scream as the world suddenly goes black. ~ after amends have been made things are perfectly fine but i wish i could fix past mistakes then life would be simply divine Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Withered